GL: ThunderCats
by WildAngel29
Summary: Razer, a tiger prince, future king. Aya, a maid at his court keeping a big secret. Two hearts beating as one. Two bodies, melt into one. Two lovers, two big secrets. And... Razaya smut, just couldn't stop myself. I own absolutly nothing, excepting my many OCs. Please, no flames, I'm just a beginner.


_My first fanfic! I have absolutly nothing to say. Just enjoy it._

* * *

A future king. Responsabilities. Expectations. People who trust him. A kingdom to be ruled. A wife to be choosen. _A wife_.

The white tiger lets out a low growl. Those thoughts have been spinning around his head over the past few days, haunting him. Especially the last one. He has two good reasons. First of all: the one he has been in love with - a beautiful white tigress who loved him as much as he loved her and with whom he planned to get married - died two years ago. And second: the one he knows he loves - also a white tigress - is his maid. Yes, he is in love with a maid. She knows nothing, though. He isn't sure when that happened, he met her almost two years ago when she arrived at the palace and asked for a job. She was 17 years old and extremly curious and eager-to-help. She helped him a lot and he managed to defeat Atrocitus - an orange tiger who wanted to take his place as a king and even had an army of cats - with her help but he didn't expect that to happen. The realization dawned on him a few weeks ago when saw her in his rooms in one rainy morning. She'd just come in from her rooms but it had started raining and there were water drops on her. It was for the first time when he realized how beautiful she really is - a true meaning for this word as no cat he's ever seen has a beauty such as she has -. He just found himself staring at her with his mouth agape and eyes wide. She merely smiled at him and continued her work. That night meant for him a night of staring at the ceiling and seeing only her face. Her piercing blue eyes, so full of innocence and compassion, so alive, hopeful and full of strange emotions - something he's never seen at anybody else before and that always makes him think what was her life like before she came - kept him awake the whole night.

"Your majesty?" The question rings in his ears and he shakes his head. A knock at the door. He knows who it is. He has been waiting for her. He would recognize that sing-song voice that no other cat has, no matter what. "May I come in?"

"Come in, Aya." He says and goes at the dresser. His somber blue eyes shine with eagerness to see her.

The door is being opened and the white tigress enters with some fear. She is wearing a green and black long dress. Her long, white mane with black stripes is loosen on her back. Her pink lips quirk up in a small smile as she closes the door behind her. She looks at the young prince. The light of the rising sun is reflected across him fur. He is wearing a red royal tunic, black trousers and - just any other cat - he is barefoot.

"Prince Razer, I have news of great importance to give you." She starts.

"What news?" He asks bored.

"The Council has just announced that they will decide today wheter you are or are not ready to be proclaimed as the King of this clan."

"The Council..." He repeats, lost in thoughts. "Today?"

"Yes. They were very clear regarding your possible status. They also said that the next time they are going to do this will be over a whole year but I do believe that you have nothing to be worried about as we have already witnessed your leader abilities and I can say that you will be a wonderful king and capable of..."

"I got the idea, Aya." Razer sighs and looks at her. "Thank you." He whispers. Noticing her confused expression, he clarifies. "For the compliments."

Her eyes sparkle with joy. "You should have not thanked me as I merely stated what was obvious. Every tiger knows who you are and what you are capable of."

He approaches her. "You have just said that there is nothing I should be worried about, right?"

"It is correct."

"Well, there is one thing, though."

Her expression darkens. "I do not understand. Please explain."

He nods and continues. "I don't have a mate."

"There are plenty of female cats from the court, and not only, who would be more than happy to be mated with you." She assures him. He can swear that he detected regret in her voice.

"And if I don't want to be mated with one of those arrogant ladies, Aya?" He snaps at her.

"I have no possible way of knowing what you want unless you tell me." She replies.

He lets out a low growl.

"Now, is there something you wish, Prince Razer?" She asks softly.

"Yes. First of all, just 'Razer' is fine."

"But as your maid, I am not supposed to call you by your name, especially in front of other people."

He nods. "When we are alone I would like you to adress me with more familiarity. Like now. Stop calling me with all my titles. Treat me as any other cat, okay?"

She nods in comprehension. "Is this is what you want."

"No."

"Is there something else?"

He puts his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. Be my mate, Aya!" He blurts out and searches her face for any kind of answer. He sees something within her eyes. A spark of what? Love? Hope? Disgust? Fear? Rage? Hate? He isn't sure. It didn't lasted too long. So he lets his words totally sink in.

"I... what?" She asks confused.

"Be my mate." He repeats with hope in his voice. "Will you?"

She blinks rapidly a couple of times before opening her mouth to speak. "I... Razer, I... am flattered but..." She manages as she feels how her heart is racing out of control. She didn't expect him to ask her that. Of course she loves him, and she would like very much to be his wife, but she will have to say her secret. And no one has to know it.

"I love you, Aya! I love you!" He confesses and locks his gaze with hers.

"You... you do?" She whispers softly, not breaking the eye contact.

"Yes, I do."

She feels her cheeks burning under her fur as a smile spreads itself across her face. "I... the truth is that... I... love you too." She confesses and lifts her hands to his chest.

"Then marry me!"

"Oh, Razer..." She sighs. "If it were to be this simple..." She continues and raises her right hand, cupping his left cheek. "But it is not. You are the future king. I cannot to that. I am not in the position to marry you. I am just a maid."

"Who cares about our ranks, Aya?! I do not! I can raise you to the rank of a noble lady of you ask me to. And then we will..."

"Razer..." Aya sighs again. "Please, understand me. We can't. This would change nothing! I will still be considered a..."

"There is something you are hiding from me." He says. "You are not 'just a maid'. I saw it in the way you behave and speak. You know a lot about the royal life, something an usual maid wouldn't know, you behave as a royalty, speak as one. There is something about you that makes me think you come from a good family."

"This... this is not the truth!" She protests. "I ran away from my clan, that's all."

"Why?"

"It is irrelevant."

"It is not. If you have nothing to hide, tell me!"

"Razer, I am not keeping secrets! My private life is... is just that! Private!"

"You know everything about me, Aya, while I don't know too much about you."

"This is not my problem!"

"Oh, this is your problem! Don't make me force you to talk, Aya."

She suddenly slaps her hands away from him. "You have no idea what I have been through just to come here! It is not your right to ask me questions about my past. And it is not you right to..."

"Stop! It is my right!"

"As what? My employer?"

"Your lover!"

"Lover? But we are not..." She is cut of by his finger on her lips.

"Hush. Stop talking." He mumbles and bends down, removing his finger from her mouth. He cups her left cheek with his right hand his other arm he snakes it around her. He gently brushes his lips against hers in a soft yet passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She stands on her tiptoes to reach him better as he runs his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. A purring sound is filling her throat as she slightly parts her lips. Razer tilts his head to the side to give them a better angle as their tongues engage in a fight for dominance, which he seems to win. He pulls back a few minutes later, breathing hard.

Aya opens her eyes and looks at her future king, now turned lover. "I..." She starts. "I enjoyed it." She mumbles and blushes.

He gives her a small smile and rests his forehead against hers. "I know." He whispers and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I did it too."

"We are... lovers now?" She asks shyly.

"Yes." He purrs content. She smiles brightly and kisses him again.

After breaking off the kiss, Razer picks her up bridal style and places her on his bed. Her cheeks start burning as she realizes what he wants to do. She wants it too. She needs it.

"Razer, I..." She starts but can't continue.

"Do not worry." He whispers softly. "I am not going to hurt you, nor I will rape you."

"This is... I have never done this before." She confesses, suddenly feeling incredible shy.

His eyes grow wide. "Aya... You mean... this is... your first time?"

She nods.

"I thought... I mean... you look this way and... I considered the thought that you..."

She frowns. "Well, you were wrong. You were my first kiss. I never loved someone else before you, and I will never do."

"Aya, I..."

"I apologize for... not informing you earlier. But please, do not let this aspect..."

"Aya..." He cuts her off. She looks at him. He is looking tenderly at her. "It is alright. I will go as slowly as you need me to, alright? Just... just let me know what you are comfortable with." He speaks. She nods.

He lowers himself over her and kisses her for the third time, savouring her sweet and soft lips. He catches her lower lip between his sharp teeth as she moans loudly. She likes it. She moves her hands to the front of his tunic, gripping tightly. He lets out a huffing laugh against her mouth as she tries to get her hands under his clothes. She feels a strange and new sensation - a throb between her legs - and the need to feel him.

"Patience, Aya..." He murmurs against her ear after breaking off the kiss.

"N-no. Please..." She pleads though not even she knows what for. He does, however, and lets her. She tries to slip her hands under his tunic but then she changes her mind. A sound as two swords engaged in a battle is heard and Razer realizes that she has just drawn her claws out. With her left hand, she is gripping the collar from his tunic while she uses her claws to cut it. The cut follows a straight line and she smiles content. He raises a questionable eyebrow at her and her smile becomes a shy one.

"It seemed like a good idea at first." She mumbles and blushes again. He chuckles as she undersses him.

"You are... very eager." He states and kisses along her jawline as she throws his ripped tunic on the floor. He pulls back from her and moves to straddle her hips. He starts to unbutton her dress and let the bodice down, freeding her breasts. "They look smaller..." He starts but a slap from her cuts him off. She growls and frowns. "...when you are dressed." Razer finishes and she feels ashamed for slapping him. Her breasts are high, ferm, her nipples perfect and peppled, begging him to taste them. His mouth waters for a taste.

"Are you going to admire them or touch them?" She asks sarcastically as the throbbing between her legs starts intensifying. He grins and bends down, catching one of her peaks into his mouth. Aya moans and arches her back as he massage her neglejected breast with his right hand, mirroring the movements of his mouth. She briefly wonders how can this simple action feel this good. She feels moisture coming from between her legs as she feels arousal for the first time in her life. Razer smells this and grins. He slides his left hand under her dress, caressing her thighs. He expertly runs his fingers along the waistband of her panties, teasing her. Finally, he slips his fingers under her panties, caressing her warm and wet and throbbing flesh. He is surprised at how wet she already is. She shivers and quakes as two of his fingers enter her, making her moan. Her hands go to his mane, clutching painfully hand as new sensations explode within her.

Her breath hitches as he introduces his fingers to his kuckles. Aya cries out in pleasure as he pumps his fingers in and out of her in a blissfully rhythm. She lifts her hips off of the bed as he withdraws his mouth from her breast. She meets the thrust of his digits with her hips, closing her eyes. "Is this okay?" He asks.

"Y-yes." Her stuttering isn't unnoticed and he can't help but smile.

After a few minutes, Razer groans as he feels her walls clenching. His pace picks up in speed and Aya bites back a moan. He kisses her hard and passionate, swallowing her moans as she comes closer and closer. She arches her back and lets out a pleased growl as she feels something bubbling up inside of her. It is something wonderful and painful and amazing at the same time. And she wants it. She wants to reach for it. And he helps her reach for that something. She places her hands on her lover's shoulders, her retracted claws digging in. Razer breaks the kiss and moves to nib her neck.

"It's alright." He mumrmurs against her ear. "Let it go."

She nods and moans and looses herself in her very first orgasm. "Razerrrr..." She purrs his name, breathing hard. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and occupies himself with licking the moisture from his fingers. Aya lazily opens her eyes and watches him with fascination. Everything inside of her screams for more. "That was... very interesting." She mumbles and props herself on her elbows.

Razer nods and looks at her straight in the eyes. He invades the space between them and kisses her again, hungrily. He sucks her lower lip and she gasps at the sensation. He pulls back and continue the exploration of her body. He takes her dress off of her in a flash and tosses it on the floor. Aya blushes and avoids eye contact as he licks his lips. He draws his claws out and wants to rip her underwear but she grips his hands to stop him.

"Don't!". She says. He nods and retracts his claws. He takes his time to caress her breasts, her thighs, her legs. Finally, he takes her panties off of her. He sits on his haunches between her legs and starts kissing her thighs. Her hands go to his mane again and she closes her eyes. He brings his mouth to the center of her need and decides to tease her. He places his hands on her thighs, opening her more, and kisses her feminity. She moans and bucks her hips upward, towards his mouth. He lets out a low growl and gives her what she wants.

At the first stroke of his tongue, her hips lifts off of his bed.

At the second one, she can't help but cry out his name.

At the third one, her hands start gripping his mane painfully hard as her breath quickens.

And so on. She looses track. All she knows is that at the last stroke, he pushes her over the edge of ecstasy. She cries out and throws her head back against his pillows, her eyes closed. She moans his name as he pulls back and licks his lips. He watches her and lets her come back, little by little. She is breathing hard, her face sweaty. Her scent is unique, her taste intoxicating. He needs more.

Aya opens her eyes and sits up, panting. She gives Razer a smal smile and her hands cup his face. He closes the gap between them and places a sensual kiss across her lips. Her left hand trail a teasing line down the center of his body and goes towards his manhood. She strokes him through his pants and he groans against her mouth. He breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes.

"It became hard." Aya mumbles as she runs her fingers over his erection.

"It does that!" He groans and rolls his hips.

She grins and places a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose. "I am not naïve, Razer." She whispers, a glimpse of malice in her eyes. "I am aware of the response your body has at my touch."

He growls and snaps his eyes closed. "I didn't know you had it in you." He mutters.

"Does it make you suffer, Razer?" She purrs.

"If you decide to stop now, it will." He babbles and opens his eyes.

"I will not." She whispers and gently pushes against his chest. He doesn't protest and he lays down on his back. Aya moves to straddle his thighs and unfastens his pants. She pushes her right hand inside, her left one placing on his stomach. His breath hitches as she strokes the lenght of him. He opens his mouth in a silent moan and bucks his hips upward. She gives him a small smile and snaps her hand away. He growls in protest but she fumbles with his pants, taking them off in a flash and tossing them somewhere on the floor. She blushes violently and her eyes grow wide at his size. She blinks rapidly and runs her fingers over his shaft in a teasing manner. He groans and closes his eyes. She knows too well what she is doing. Her eyes are sparkling with lust as she decides to tease him more. She ignores his throbbing cock and pushes her face in the crook of his neck, her fangs pressing in. She bites him, as if marking him as hers. She then kisses along his jawline as he arches his throat. She grins and kisses down the center of his chest and his stomach.

Slowly, she brings her mouth to his cock, taking it in. He groans and lifts his hips upward as she shapes him with her lips. She pulls back and runs her tongue along his shaft, from root to tip. She takes him in her mouth again and brings her fingers to the root. Razer is left speachless. She sure knows what she is doing. He closes his eyes as she works his cock in her mouth.

After a few minutes, he starts to feel the first beginning of an orgasm. He snaps his eyes open and sits up, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from his erection. She blinks confused a couple of times.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"No." He answers and sighs.

"You didn't orgasm." They both blush at that.

"I know. It was my intention." He mumbles.

"Have I... have I done something wrong?" She asks shyly.

"No, Aya, no! You haven't. I just... I want to have one... inside of you." He says and cups her face in his hands. She gives him a shy smile and lifts her head up, requesting a kiss. He happily obliges and kisses her with passion. He breaks the kiss when he hears footsteps. Someone is coming to his room. Their eyes grow wide. He doesn't want Aya to be caught in such a posiontion with him. He doesn't have any problems to say the world that they are together, but not like that. Whoever is coming might understand wrong everything, and if is someone from the Council the things are a lot worse as they would forbide her to see him again. They jump on the floor and get dressed in a flash.

"Dammit!" Razer swears as he throws the ripped tunic under his bed.

"I apologize." Aya mumbles while buttoning her dress.

"It's alright, I have a lot of those."

"I wasn't referring at the tunic. I apologize for not..." He cuts her off by kissing her.

"It was my choice, Aya."

"But you did not..."

"You have to go now. Come tonight after finishing your daily works, okay?"

She nods and places a soft kiss on his lips. "See you tonight."

"There is a secret hallway that goes into the Royal Gardens. The door is right there." He says, pointing to something in the farest corner of the room. "Go through is. The place where it ends it is hidden. No one will see you."

She nods again and pecks his lips. She leaves through the tunnel as Razer goes to the closet and pulls on a blue tunic.

One of the members of the Council opens the door. "Prince Razer?"

The white tiger turns around and looks at what he considers to be an intruder. "Yes, Tyraj?"

Tyraj is an orange tiger. He is the head of the Council's right hand and a friend of Razer. His eyes are brown and he can be cocky sometimes, but he is wise regardless. He is dressed in a brown tunic, black pants and he is footbare. Over his clothes, he has a grey robe, with one buttoned button on his chest, representing that he is a member of the Council. "The Council decided. You are waited in the throne room." He speaks and turns around. "Where are those maids when you need one?" He mumbles, looking for someone.

Razer lets out a low growl and walks to Tyraj. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Where is your cute maid? Aya?" He asks, ignoring Razer's question.

The prince tenses up. "Probably in her rooms or somewhere in the palace."

"Okay. Go in the throne room, prince, I will make sure Aya will be there at time."

"Why?"

"You don't know they decision yet but I am free to tell you that there will be a banquet. Someone has to get everything ready."

"Why her?"

Tyraj growls. "She knows this place and the people more that you do! She will know what to do!" He snaps and starts walking away.

* * *

Aya sighs as she walks through the Royal Garden. Her thoughts are far away, to Razer. She smiles, thinking that he still has to finish something. With her head in the clouds, she doesn't observe when a cat appears in front of her and she bumps into him.

"I... I apologize..." She mutters and pulls back. "I didn..." She stops as she sees the smiling orange tiger. "Tyraj? What..."

"Come in the throne room."

"With what purpose?"

"Nothing to be worried about." He assures her.

* * *

"We have come to a decision!" Says the head of the Council to Razer. He is a white tiger with turquise eyes. His fur has now a greyish coloration and his black stripes are lighter but it only gives him a respectant appearance. He is dressed in the same clothes all the Council members are and he has a grey staff with a blue crystal at the tip of it. "You will be a wonderful king, our clan wil know prosperity and peace under your lead." He speaks.

Razer's heart starts beating faster and faster. "Wait... Kasim, you mean..."

"The decision was taken after a long observation of your behaviour. I am proud to be the one who will be coronating you. The announcement will be made tomorrow night at a banquet and your coronation will take place in six months for now."

"So long?" Razer asks.

Kasim chuckles. "Patience, young one, patience is the best."

The king smiles softly, he has a strange dèjá vu sensation. He turns his head to look at the other Council members. In a corner he sees Aya. She is looking at him with her usual, emotionless expression. He is surprised at her calm and composed demeanor after what happened between them half an hour ago. Then again, she is good at hiding her feelings. He is at least relieved that now no one knows.

* * *

The night is coming with the speed of a snail, Razer observs as he waits his lover with impatience. He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The sun is setting and he can't help but think what he is going to do when Aya will come. _Aya_... When he closes his eyes, he sees only her face. He knows that there is something with her, she can't be just a maid - she is too beautiful, too intelligent, too wise and too well-raised to have been given birth in a low-class family - and this thought is eating him from inside out.

He hears footstpes. They aren't coming from the hallway, nor from outside. Then from when? He remembers how he has told to Aya about the secret door and he smiles. The secret passage.

"Razer." He smiles at the sound of his name.

"You came." He says and sits up. Aya approaches him and sits on the bed, next to him.

"Of course." She tells him and smiles. She is wearing a light green dress that molds perfectly over her body. "But I cannot stay too much."

"Why?"

"I have to get everything ready for the banquet. I have only a night and a day at my disposal."

"You are not the only maid in this palace, Aya."

She frowns. "Half of the maids will be working this night for the preparations while the other half will rest. Tomorrow, they will switch. As Kasim made me responsable with the preparations I have to be present during..."

"I got it!" He snaps and crosses his arms over his chest.

"We will start the preparations less than two hours later." She says sweetly and leans towards him. "We cannot do too much, though."

"Then don't do 'too much'!" He mutters, not bothering to look at her.

"Then I will leave now."

"What?! No!"

"Razer, there will be maids on the hallways, arranging everything. They might hear us."

He frowns at her words and it takes him a few seconds to understand what she meant. His eyes grow wide as the realization dawns on him. "Wait, you were referring that..."

"Yes." She says.

He grins and kisses her wildly. They lay down on his bed, with Razer on top. Aya draws her claws out and rips his tunic, revealing his chest. He groans and moves his lips to her neck as she retracts her claws and rakes them across the fur from his chest. He nibs at her throat, which she arches. He moves with the kisses down, to her chest. He yanks down at the silky fabric of her dress and freeds her breasts. He starts ghosting her chest with his lips, much to her impatience. He places lazy kisses all over her breasts but refuses to do what he did this morning.

"Razer... please..." She begs as the torturing need for him hits her full-force.

"What do you want, Aya?" He purrs and takes one of her peaks in his mouth.

"I..." She trails off as he lightly runs his fingers over her left arm. To her astonishment, even this simple caress it feels so good, so pleasurable. "Please..." She begs as he releases her nipple.

"Say it!" He mumbles darkly.

"What... what should I say? That... that I want you? That I need you?"

He doesn't answer. Instead, he drapes her dress over her head and tosses in on the floor. He gazes hungrily at her almost nakes body. He starts with placing soft kisses all over her contracting stomach and her chest, knowing what she wants him to do. The warmth of his breath on her skin is as torturous as the increasing heat from between her legs. Razer lazily moves his lips to her right thigh. He is - once again- surprised at how wet she became in such a short time. _But maybe it wasn't as short as I surmised._ He thinks and briefly looks at a clock. He understands that he spent more than ten minutes just teasing her. He decides to give her something. He almost tears her panties as he takes them off and throws them on the floor. Aya spreads her legs wide for him and bites down on her lower lip. He slips two fingers inside of her, her reaction being a sharp moan and her back arching off of the bed. He groans as she slowly closes her eyes with a soft sigh. He pumps his fingers in and out of her, massaging her.

After a few minutes, he suddenly pulls his fingers out of her. Her eyes snap open and she props herself on her elbows. She is ready to comment but his look makes her stop. She is surprised at the hollow she feels. She draws her knees up just as starts licking his fingers. He finishes in several seconds and opens her legs to him once again. This time though, it isn't his fingers he uses but his tongue. Aya sighs as he experimentally flicks her with his tongue. She purrs and moans with pleasure as he is doing wonders for her. She knows that it is not enough - of course it is not enough, she needs more, she needs him - but for now she is content with that. He doves his tongue deeper, tasting her. He loves her taste, her scent. He loves everything about her. She moans as he opens her more. His tongue delves where her taste is bigger. He brings her to another orgams, causing her to lift her hips off of the bed.

After making her come over and over again for the last hour, Razer pulls back and a purring sound fills his throat. Aya has her eyes closed and she is clawing the sheets from his bed. She comes back, little by little, and slowly opens her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly.

She purrs and props herself on her elbows. "Fine... I think. I still have to get used to the effects that orgasming has on my body, though."

"That was... very informative." He says, sounding amused. She laughs and closes the distance between them.

"I still have to return the favor." She mumbles and kisses him softly.

"There is no need for you to do that." He says.

"But..."

He shuts her up with a kiss.

"I want to learn and adjust." She protests.

He sighs in defeat. She genlty pushes against his chest and he lays down, in the spot she's been a few minutes earlier. She undoes his trousers and takes them off in a flash. She runs her fingers over his shaft, teasing him. He claws the sheets, making himself wonder if he has to change them - not that he cares about that now, as she brings her mouth to his cock -, and groans. Aya purrs happily and continue her 'job' until he is sure that there is no thought left in his head. Her mane fell on his stomach, tickling it, but it doesn't bother him. He feels the build-up of an orgams but this time makes no move to stop it from happening. He groans and draws his claws out as an orgams ripples through his body. Aya swallows his seed with a purr and pulls back. She licks her lips and falls on the side, next to her lover.

 _She wants to learn? Dammit, she has just done!_ He thinks. He is breathing hard and tries to steady the beats of his heart. He slides his left hand under her neck and pulls her closer to him. She rests her head on his chest, listening to the beats of his heart.

Razer takes a deep breath as she sits up.

"I should go." She says regretfully.

"Next time we will do this as we have to. I promise you!"

Aya gives him a small smile. "I would like that very much." She says and pecks his lips. "I am looking forward to doing that." She mutters and gets up.

"You should take a bath before leaving." He advices her.

"Why?" She growls.

Razer turns and lays on his stomach. "My scent is all over you, Aya. It would be the best to do as I say, at least for now." He says and closes his eyes.

She nods and goes into his bathroom. "Do you mind if..." She starts.

"Feel free to do what you want!" He mumbles without opening his eyes.

* * *

"Good job, Aya!" Kasim praises her as they walk to a large balcony which will offer the perfect view over the other tigres. She gives him a small smile. She is wearing a light green dress that shows a bit of her cleavage. Kasim is dressed in the same clothes for the Council.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you appreciate my work." She says.

"How can I not?" He chuckles as Tyraj approached them. He is dressed in a black tunic, black pants and he is barefoot. He also has the grey robe.

"Aya, may I speak to you for a minute?" He asks her.

"Um..."

"I will let you talk without the presence of an old man. The things of lovers are made only for lovers." Kasim chuckles and continues to walk.

Aya's eyes grow wide. "Believing this is wrong! We are not..."

Kasim waves her off and walks away. Aya sighs and runs her hands through her mane.

"So what is it what you wanted to talk to me?" She asks the orange tiger.

"Is there something betw-..."

"Tyraj! You have to be present!" Another of the Council members cuts him off.

He sighs and nods. "We will finish this another time." He mutters to Aya and walks away. The white tigress blinks confused and follows him.

As she arrives, she sees that Kasim and Razer had already taken their places. They both are with their backs at her and her scent is the only thing that allows them to aknowledge her presence. Kasim is in Razer's right and Tyraj takes a seat next to him. Two guards are posted at each side of the door with their backs at the balcony and seem motionless. Aya stops dead in her tracks as two ladies from the court, two beautiful black tigresses, walk past her and go to Razer. She tries to stop herself from growling as one of them - Tara, she recalls, with piercing green eyes, long mane caught in a braid on her right side and full of white pears, wearing a golden dress - does her best to show her cleavage to the king. Aya is just standing there, dumbfounded, and in awe at how the pearls emphasize Tara's black fur and white stripes. The other black tigress - named Tania - walks to Tyraj. Her eyes are hazel and she is wearing a red dress full of rubies that sparkle in the moonlight. Her mane is also caught in a braid on her left side and full of rubies.

Aya's gaze darts back to Tara. It is now when she observes that Tara's dress has a black belt with small diamonds around her middle. She also observes that Tara is flirting with Razer and the new king doesn't protest. She draws her claws out, wanting to rip Tara apart, limb by limb.

At that barely auditible sound, Razer turns his head around and his face becomes pale under his fur as he sees Aya. He dismisses Tara without a care. The black tigress huffs and walks away, making a sign to her friend to follow her, which Tania does. They walk past Aya again with their heads up.

Aya almost growls as Razer turns his head around, looking outside.

"Aya?" She blinks and looks at Kasim who has just called her name.

"Yes?"

"There is one more seat at the table. Will you join us?"

"I doubt that I am supposed to..."

"Aya. The rules can be ignored sometimes. We did not forget about the service you've done to us helping us when Atrocitus planned to conquer our kingdom. Allow us to do at least this for you."

Aya nods slowly, still unsure. Razer looks at her again and gives her a nod. Her eyes wander at the table and she notices that the only disponible seat is in Razer's left. Her heartbeats quicken as she makes small steps towards the chair. She sits down with elegance and lowers her eyes. Her heart threatens to leave her chest if Razer so much as talks to her. She steals a glance in his direction as he seems to be looking at what happens outside. She takes her time to study him, still careful not to be get caught. He is wearing a dark blue tunic and white pants. A black belt is around his middle. Her cheeks start heating up so she looks at the glass in front of her. Red wine. She takes a sip from it with reluctance and puts the glass back down with caution. The three males from the table are too caught in watching the development of the party outside, where the games started, to notice her. At least this is what she thinks. Razer shifts a little and his shin gently rubs hers. She considers it an accident and tries to move her leg but another gentle touch from Razer makes her realize that he is doing that on purpose. She frowns and occupies herself with looking outside as two of the best fighters entertain the people in a hand-to-hand combat.

Razer sighs and touches her leg again but this time not with his own leg. He places his left hand on her thigh. That movement sends a shiver running down her spine and makes her look at him. He is already looking at him. She is giving him a fierce look and her frowns deepens.

"I apologize." He mouths to her and also frowns. She can read regret across his face. She gives him a look that tells him 'we'll talk later' and takes another sip from her wine.

Razer copies her and licks his lips. She is still ignoring him. He watches her again as the moonlight dances across her features, making her look angelic.

Two servans come in, bringing them food. Razer stops himself from looking at Aya and lets out a long sigh. _I'm going to kill Tara when I will see her_ , he thinks as Aya continues to give him the cold shoulder.

With a sigh, Aya tries to ignore Razer along with her racing thoughts and out-of-control heart. The cats start eating, Aya being quiet the whole time.

After the dinner is ready, Razer lets out a low growl and looks at Aya with burning eyes. She bares her fangs in a snarl and tries not to growl.

The servants take the dishes and walk away. Aya gets up.

"I suppose I have to go now. Thank you for allowing me to stay with you." She says. The three males only nod. She bows her head in respect and leaves. Tyraj looks after her with a small smile as Razer tries to ignore the burning need to see her. Kasim also gets up and leaves.

With a sigh, the king gets up and leaves without adressing a word to Tyraj. Instead of going to his chambers, he follows Aya, catching her scent and following it. He finds himself on a dark corridor pretty soon. A growling sound fills his throat. He knows that this isn't the way to Aya's room. He sniffes, trying to find another scent, wanting to figure out if Aya is alone. But he finds nothing. He follows Aya and soon hears the distinct sound of a crying person. His eyes grow wide and he rushes to Aya who is propped against a wall, crying. She lets herself fall, sitting on the floor.

"Aya..." He breaths out and kneels next to her. "Why are you crying?"

She looks at him, her eyes red. "You have the nerve of asking me that question?" She snaps. "Tara flirted with you, Razer! I saw it. And I would like to know what is the relationship between the two of you."

He chuckles. "There is nothing between me and Tara. We have been barely talking to each other since we first met."

"She seemed very... friendly." She says, staring at the floor.

"She is... friendly." He answers and wraps his arms around Aya. "Please stop crying. I hate to see you cry and knowing that I made you cry makes me feel horrible."

She giggles and hugs back. "I love you, Razer."

"And I love you, my jealous Aya." He whispers. She pulls back and steals a kiss from him. He doesn't seem to mind as he kisses back. His right hand cups her left breast, making her moan. He gently lays her down, lowering himself over her. He unbuttons her dress, freeding her breasts. He breaks the kiss and runs his rough tongue over one of her peaks. She gasps and he takes one of her nipples in his mouth, rolling it between his lips. Aya moans as his right hand slips under her dress and beneath her underwear, touching the throbbing flesh from between her legs. She moans and gasps as her cheeks become red. Razer stops from his work at her breasts and looks at her.

He gives her a smile that makes her desire him even more than she already does. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and takes her dress off. His gaze trails hungrily over her body. He feels himself hardening. He almost tears her panties as he takes them off of her and throws them on the floor, somewhere behind him. Aya spreads her legs open to him, a blush spreeading across her cheeks and chest. He has the urge to trace her blush with his tongue, which he does, making her both moan and gasp. Kissing and licking, he makes his way to her feminity, knowing what she wants him to do. But he decides to tease her a little. He places lazy kisses over her thighs and stomach.

"Razer!" She says firmly. He doesn't answer. Instead, his tongue sweeps out and runs along her wet thighs. "Razer..." She repeats, her patience slipping off. He registred the rising frustration in her voice and decided to give her what she wants. He flicks her with his tongue, tasting her. Her scent that has already invaded his nostrils, her taste on his tongue along with the feel of her underneath his hands is enough to undo him on the spot. His mouth closes over her clitoris, sucking gently. Aya's breath hitches and she moans. Her hands move to his main, gripping as hard as she dares as his mouth and tongue do wonders for her. She bites back a moan as he introduces two fingers inside of her, increasing her arousal even more. But she isn't content with just this. She wants him, all of him. Yet she hopes that what he is doing now will be enough for this night.

Aya arches her back, mouth open in a breathless moan as she climaxes. Razer purrs happily and pulls back from her heated center, looking at her. She props herself on her elbows and smiles sweetly at him. She sits up and kisses him hungrily, tasting herself from his lips.

* * *

One week. This is the exact amount of time since she hasn't been with him. Since they've last kissed. Last time he has been close to her, pleasuring her, was after the banquet, on that dark corridor. He has restrained himself, just pleasuring her with his mouth and fingers, both of them afraid of being caught in such a position.

Aya lets out a frustrated growl as she starts clawing the sheets with anger. She is in her room, ready for the night. She is wearing a white nightgown. She considers the thought of staying in her room and releasing her growing frustration on the sheets or going into his chambers and confronting him.

 _How could he? Telling me that he loves me and almost making love to me means that he was just toying with my feelings? It was a mistake from me to let myself fooled by him!_

She clenches her teeth at the sweet memory of her first kiss, of the pleasure he has given to her, of the feel of him over her. Only a helpless whimper escapes her. She decides to go in his room and confront him.

Her eyes grow wide as she hears a knock at the door. She gets down from her bed and opens the door. She is surprised to find herself face-to-face with Razer. Their gazes connect and she feels a shiver running down her spine.

"What do you request?" She asks harshly.

"I've missed you a lot these days." He mutters and comes in.

"Is there something of great importance or you only wished to interrupt my sleep stasis?"

He can pick up the sarcasm in her voice. "Yes, it is very important." He answers and locks the door.

Aya's eyes grow wide. "Razer, what is the meaning of this?" She asks, her voice shaking with fear.

Razer places his hands on her shoulders and gives her a warm smile. "A precaution, jut to be sure no one will disturb us." He whispers and pulls her in a tight embrace. The moment their bodies touch, Aya forgets her rage. She just melts into his hug and allows him to lead her to her bed. He picks her up bridal style and carries her towards the bed. He gently lays her down and lowers himself over her. He kisses her with passion, with hunger, as someone who hasn't eaten in days, maybe weeks.

She responses with growing fevor and clings to him. Her hands go to the back of his neck as she spreads her legs open to him. The same throbbing she has been feeling every time they meet returns with more intensity. She knows what she wants. What she needs. What both of them need.

Razer moves his lips to her neck, kissing and nibbling and licking. She moans and throws her head back against the pillows as she feels two of his fingers inside of her.

"No panties, huh?" He teases her, his breath tickling her skin.

She gasps as he finds a sensitive spot just bellow her right ear where he stops to nibble. He brings her to a screaming orgasm and he kisses her hard, trying to stifle the sound. Her inner walls clench around his finger and his cock twitch in response. He wants and needs her. He withdraws his hand from between her legs and licks his soaked fingers, tasting her. He likes the taste of her juices. He draws his claws out and cuts the front of her nightgown, revealing her body.

"Really? Nothing underneath?"

Aya blushes as a coquette smile plays across her lips. "I decided that if you didn't come, I would go to your room." She confesses shyly. He grins. "Why have you been ignoring me?" She asks, anger rising in her tone. "You have no idea how hard it has been for me to see you everyday and be unable to touch you, to kiss you. I barely was able to stop myself from jumping on you when we saw each other."

"I am so sorry, Aya." He apologizes. "But the Council..."

"Let the Council out of it!" She snaps. "There are no excuses for toying with me and my feelings, Razer!"

"I know. But I had a lot to do. I apologize. I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me." He says regretfully. Something in the tone of his voice manages to go to her heart and she pecks his lips.

"I forgive you, Razer." She says and gives him a lovingly smile. "But... with one condition..."

"What is that?"

"Make love to me, Razer."

A long groan full of longing leaves him. He grins and bends his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling. He reaches her chest and stops to take one of her nipples in his mouth. She moans loudly and arches her back. His right hand finds its way back between her legs. Aya moans as he presses his thumb on her clit.

"Ra-Razerrr..." She purrs with pleasure as he teases her. He strokes her wet flesh with his index finger, enjoying the way she gasps. He releases her peak and places kisses all over her chest. "Please... more..." She hears herself say. She gasps and moans as she recognizes the signs of completion.

"Come for me, Aya!" He mumbles as she grasps his shoulders, digging her fingernails in.

"I... I am." She pants as the climax happens. She moans his name as he kisses along her jawline. She lets out a content sigh as he takes his hand away from between her legs. This time though, he does not lick his fingers. He slides his fingers inside of her again and gets them out, drawing out more wettness. He experimently massage her in and out of her tight channel, enjoying the way she gasps. A purring sound fills his throat as his mouth waters for a taste. He snaps his hand away again and licks his fingers. Aya moans at this sight and props herself on her elbows to watch him better. Seeing him do this, knowing that he tastes her, makes her even more aroused as her need for him grows.

And he knows that. He finshes cleaning up his fingers and lowers his face between her legs. He flicks her with his tongue, teasing her, as she falls back down on the bed.

He continues to pleasure her and brings her to screaming orgams, forgetting about his need for her, for almost half an hour. After he finishes, he waits for her to come back. Aya slowly opens her eyes and props herself on her elbows.

"Razer..." She moans as he gives her left breast a slow sqeeze.

"Do you still..." He starts only to get cut off by her nod.

"Yes."

He nods and bends down, kissing her with hunger. Aya slips her hands under his blue tunic and drapes it over his head, after breaking off the kiss. She tosses it on the floor and runs her fingers over his muscular chest. She moves her hands to his chest and starts purring. Razer kisses her wildly and catches her lower lip between his fangs. She moans and moves her hands along his body. Her right hand slips in the front of his pants where she feels his hard erection. He groans as she lightly runs her fingers over his shaft through his clothes.

"Aya..." He growls and rolls his hips back and forth in her hand. His lips trail along her throat, his fangs pressing in. She grins and continues to stroke him through his clothes. "Stop!" He growls.

Aya's eyes grow wide and she stops. "Have I... have I done something wrong?" She asks dreadful.

"No. Just... just..."

A growling sound is filling her throat. "You are going to leave again?" She asks.

"No." He answers and gets up.

"What..." She starts but stops as she sees him take his pants off. She throws the ripped pieces of her nightgown on the floor. He grins and lowers himself over her once again. He kisses her wildly and she wraps her arms around his neck. He gently presses his cock against her wet flesh as if asking permission.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly after breaking off the kiss.

She moans and lifts her pelvis up to implicate her answer. "Yes. I need you."

He enters her slowly. Aya throws her head back at the new sensations he makes her feel. She gives a small whimper as he goes further inside of her and rupture the barier of her innocence. Razer lets out a low groan as she digs her fingernails in his shoulders. He places a tender kiss across her swollen lips. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. A single tear is flowing on her cheek and leaves a wet streak. He is hurting her. He hates to see her cry. He hates to make her cry. He is aware of his size and doesn't want to hurt her anymore. He starts to withdraw.

"No!" Aya breaths out.

"I am hurting you..." He mumbles and his face becomes regretful.

A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips. "I... I need you, Razer..."

"Aya..." He sighs.

"Please... do not stop..." She begs. He nods and thrust inside of her slowly, in a dreamlike way. He doesn't want her to feel anymore pain. He wants to make her feel only pleasure. She moans and bites her lower lip to blood. He groans as he is all the way in.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Y-yes." She stutters and tries not to draw her claws out in his flesh. He retracts and moves forward again. "W-wait!" She manages. "Need... mo-more time!"

But he doesn't hear. And he can't stop. He is too full of her to stop. He needs her. He surges his hips backward and forward over and over again, but in no hurry at all. His movements are controlled, known, languid. He surely knows what he is doing to her. Aya moans loudly and wraps her legs around his waist as he finds a sensitive spot inside of her and hits it. A pleasant shiver is sent running down her spine as Razer nibbles along her jawline. He claims her mouth and kisses her with hunger. She responds with equal passion as the pleasure grows in its intensity. He growls against her mouth.

Razer purrs happily as she moans loudly and breaks the kiss. She throws her head back, baring her throat. He places kisses all over the arched column of her neck, sometimes stopping to nibble. She gasps and moves her hands along his back as he takes her with languid moves. She stops her hands on the small of his back, gently grazing his fur with her nails. She moans softly, in awe at the sensations exploding within her. He places a deep and passionate kiss across her lips and her thighs tighten painfully on his hips. They gasp against each other's mouth. They moan in unison as Aya lifts her pelvis up, meeting him mid-thrust.

The time goes by. They don't care. They care only that the other is here. Razer's pace picks up its speed, his movements more erratic and faster. He places small kisses all over her neck, stopping from time to time to bite and nib. Aya moans, wanting 'more', 'faster', 'harder' and all three and once. Razer seems to know what she wants as his hips surge into her with a desperate roll. He kisses her sweetly, his tongue sweeping out and slipping into her mouth. She gasps against his mouth, making him smile. He is happy to be her first, to have her like he does now, to taste her like he's just done. Her taste is still present on his tongue, in his mouth and he can say that it is intoxicating. He wants her only for him. He wants to keep her away from other males, he wants to be the only one who will ever thouch her like this. Wild possessiveness. Aya is the only one he is possessive towards. He was with Ilana too but she is gone now. And she isn't coming back. None of the ladies from the court compares with Aya; they have nothing similar to what she has. He doesn't feel the same with them as he feels with her. Yes, he had had sex with a few of them but it meant nothing. Not for him. He didn't felt as he should have and he knew why. They couldn't offer him love, real love. Just sex. And he surely doesn't want just that. Not from her. From her, from Aya, from _his Aya_ he wants much more than just sex. He wants love. And she gives him love. But he doesn't think about that. For now all that matters is Aya, her well-being and her love for him.

Aya clings to him, needing more of his attention. She knows that she isn't his first but she wants to be his one and only, for the rest of their lives. She just hopes he has no problem with that. She briefly wonders if he had made love to others like this, so caring and carefully. If he had done the same with Ila-

As Razer's cock reaches something inside of her, Aya stops her thoughts. She focuses only on the pleasure gained from their lovemaking, only on the sensations building up inside of her. She moans and gasps as she feels his fangs on her throat, scraping gently. She is too full of him to care about anything else. Their contact became her main interest, her main motivation. Their bellies brush and she feels a shiver running down her spine. She is close. He is too. She knows it, he feels it. Her inner walls clench around his cock, making him groan. He kisses her with passion and with an almost amateur wildness, his pace picking up its speed again. She comes with a sharp moan, almost afraid of her orgasm. Razer lets out a growl of pleasure and follows half of second later. He tugs at her lips with his sharp teeth, both of them moaning at the same time. The feeling of liquid from between her legs is foreign for Aya but she finds that she enjoys it. He breaks the kiss and she opens her eyes. Only the sight of his face, content and pleasured, along with the feeling of his seed is enough to make her come a second time. Noticing this, Razer thrusts once again, making sure she is satisfied. He kisses her lips slowly, still inside of her. He feels no need to move. Neither she does. He breaks the kiss and rests his head on her chest, taking a deep breath. Aya sighs, her chest rising and falling, making Razer close his eyes. He allows to both of them to come back from their shared high before placing light butterfly kisses all over her chest. Aya brings her hands to his mane, twisting and twirling his soft stray bangs, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, her thoughts directed towards what he has just proved that he can offer to her.

"That... that was... incredible." She sighs dreamly.

"Indeed." He answers, making her smile. "How do you feel?" He asks, his face buried between her breasts.

She smiles softly. "I feel... fine." She mumbles as he lifts his head up, looking at her. He gives her a small smile and kisses her softly. They break the kiss, with much reluctance, and stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Aya!" He murmurs.

"I love you too, Razer." She answers and caresses his back.

He tries to make a movement to get down but her thighs tightening on his hips make him realize she won't let him go too soon. Not that he has a problem with this. He kisses her sweetly on the lips, ready for a night full of passion and without sleep.

* * *

 _I regret nothing. I also own nothing, excepting my OCs. Worry not, there will be more._

 _Well, R &R please._


End file.
